Mustang in Wonderland
by InsanityAndTheCat
Summary: "Ow" Roy groaned, slowly rubbing his head. "Where the hell am I?" his voice came out in a whine as he scanned the room around him. "Oh for the love of all things flammable, can this day get anymore worse. First there is a weird ass rabbit-woman who decides to glomp me, then im falling down a friggen hole in a locker...WHAT THE HELL!"  Rated T for swearing...


**A/N: I apologize now for the sucky first chapter and bad punctuation and grammar , I'm really tired but this idea popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it down. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it and please review ^.^ **

**Oh and sorry for any random mistakes...Doc Manager is being a little cow .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...but I am working on it ;) Nor do I own Alice in Wonderland -.-**

****_Chapter 1: The White Rabbit_

A soft breezed lulled across the open field, the rhythmic sound of rustling grass filled the warm afternoon air. Roy Mustang lazily lay against a tree, letting the shards of light play across his closed eyes; creating arrays of colour to dance across his vision.

Mustang's was soon snapped out of the peaceful atmosphere that drowned the small clearing in the garden, as a feminine voice filled the air. Pushing his dark hair out of his face, Roy slowly opened his onyx eyes just in time to see a well dressed figure dart across ye garden. Arching an eyebrow, Mustang quickly jumped to his feet. 'Did that person have rabbit ears...and a tail?' he thought before pushing himself of the tree and running in the direction of the mysterious woman.

Sighing, Roy wandered down the empty halls of the Eastern Military Headquarters. He had sworn he saw the rabbit-lady run into the building but now he was rethinking his sanity. He had after all seen a blond lady with rabbit ears protruding from her head. Goose bumps soon rippled across his whole body, the sun was now setting and being replaced by the cold darkness. Mustang reached up to tighten his military jacket around his body, only to grab his white undershirt. 'Shit' he thought, 'I've left my jacket in the garden'. Swiftly turning on his heels, Roy took one step before something roughly made contact with him, and his body slammed into the smooth wood.

"Ow" was all that escaped his lips, as he lifted his head up only to be greeted by to large hazel eyes. They blinked back at him till the owner suddenly jumped off of his body, allowing him to sit up. She wore a tight fitting black best with a white undershirt just like his. Her black pants fell to her feet, just allowing the polished tips of her shoes to peak through the hems. White ears protruded from her head, slightly drooping under its own weight, while a small curved rabbit tale justted out from a slit at the back of her pants. Her hands were adorned with white gloves and laced in her fingers sat a silver pocket watch, her eye constantly eyeing the ticking hands.

Lightly biting her lip, the young woman looked down at Rpy and apologized befor running off. "Wait!" Roy called, quickly jumping to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm late" was the only answer given before her body disappeared behind a corner. Shaking his head, Roy darted after the woman. 'What the hell does she mean by late? Everyone's gone home' he thought as he turned around the corner. 'And she hardly even apologized, and to top it off why does she have rabbit EARS?' he wasn't going to let this woman or whatever she was get away without at Lear giving him a proper answer and he had nothing else to do tonight so what the hell.

He was suddenly stopped when he realized were the rabbit-woman had gone...the woman's change room. Rolling his eyes, Mustang pushed the door open. After all he was known to be one of the greatest womanizers, so going into a woman's locker room hardly fazed him. The setting sun cast an orange glow across the white tiled floor, causing eerie shadows to lurk in the corner of the room. Lockers sat back to back in even lines, reminding Roy of a library. Silence filled the room as his eyes scanned over the area. She wasn't there, it was as is she had vanished into thin air.

Roy slowly walked through the rows, closely inspecting each locker in any hopes of finding the woman. A locker stood wide open, it's contents reamained a mystery as black shadows seemed to slither in its depths. Puzzled, Roy lent closer into the locker in the hopes of finding out what was inside, until he lost his footing.

"Argh" a scream escaped his lips as he fell. Falling seemed to be all he could do, fall and scream.

"Well I'm screwed" Mustang muttered to himself. A small light appeared out of nowhere, rapidly swallowing the black a he neared it's source.

THUD

"Ow" Roy groaned, slowly rubbing his head. "Where the hell am I?" his voice came out in a whine as he scanned the room around him. "Oh for the love of all things flammable, can this day get anymore worse. First there is a weird ass rabbit-woman who decides to glomp me, then im falling down a friggen hole in a locker...WHAT THE HELL!"

The room was bare except for a wooden table that sat directly in the middle. A small vile with the words _drink me_ neatly written across it sat on top. "Like hell I am" He snorted, scoping the room for an exit.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late" a small voice spoke, it's owner nowhere to be seen. Arching an eyebrow, Mustang searched the room, finding no one until his gaze landed on the floor. There he was te rabbit-woman, but this time she was about the size of a tooth pick. Her small body scrambled across the floor until she came to her destinitation, a small door carved into the door. With the simple turn of a know she had disappeared behind the oak doors.

"And now I'm seeing miniature people" Mustang added to his growing list. Heaving a sigh Mustang looked at the vile, it's murky contents slowly churning. "I'm going to regret this" he shuddered before ripping off the cork and skulking the repulsive liquid. Shivers instantly ripped through his body as the liquids threatened to resurface. Mustering all his strength, Roy swallowed the concoction.

An unexpected heat suddenly ripped through his body, coursing through his veins. His breaths came put as short rapid pants as he scrunched his eyes up; desperatly fighting against the fire like heat that enveloped his body. As the pain subsided, he slowly opened his eyes finding thy his surroundings had suddenly grown, or more likely he had shrunk.

Without hesitation Roy bolted to the door, stopping right outside the now large double doors. With a shaky breath, he slowly turned the knob and walked through the door. Yep he was defiantly going to regret it.

**A/N: So as you can guess, Riza is the White Rabbit. I wonder if you guys can figure out who the rest of the character are going to be, oh and it's only involving Roy's direct team (e.g. havoc and that), Maes, Alphonse and Edward :)**

**Please review their much apreciated, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^.^**

**Thabks for reading! **


End file.
